Paint colors often are displayed on color swatches mounted on a flat planar base, multiple ones of which are joined together to form a deck or a fan deck with fan blades that are pivotally spread or fanned to display color. Each blade in the deck has one or more color swatches or painted areas that display one or more colors. The blades with the paint coated swatches or painted areas on one or both sides of the blades form a fan deck with potentially large numbers of blades and colors. The blades are held at one end of the deck and pivot around a fastener such as a screw or rivet such that the blades can swivel around a longitudinal body of the fastener to display colors to the user. A fan deck is an effective way to display large numbers of colors and color tones.
Advantageously, a fan deck can display many colors with many blades. Users typically will swivel one fan blade out from the fan deck and hold the fan deck by that blade when evaluating a color such as by holding the fan blade up to a wall or other surface to be painted. A problem exists in that the fastener pivotally holding the blades has to be removed, sometimes by destroying the fastener and/or the blades, to free the blades to add new or revised blades with revised colors to the fan deck or to replace blades already in the fan deck. Hours can be spent in unfastening and then re-fastening the fastener to slip in a new blade or revised blade, and care must be taken to not lose or misarrange fan blades during the time the fastener is not secure. Moreover, the fan blades themselves must have sufficient strength to withstand the rigors of use including supporting the weight of the fan deck during color evaluation by a user.
An object of the fan deck described herein is to provide fan blades for a changeable color fan deck with a plurality of blades that can be changed by adding to the fan blades of the deck or removing fan blades of the deck without removing the fastener holding the individual blades pivotally together.
Other objects will become more apparent with reference to the description set forth below.